


Don't Wanna Let You Down

by Daelin



Series: Darcy Lewis Crossover Bingo [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy Lewis Crossover Bingo, Drabble, Gen, The Winchester Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6288082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daelin/pseuds/Daelin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane nearly gets killed by a vampire. Darcy has some strong words about this. None of them are “Good job.” </p>
<p>Where Jane is Dean, Darcy is Sam, and together they are the Winchesters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Wanna Let You Down

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Imagine Dragons' "Demons"
> 
> DLCB - Day Five - #11 - Supernatural

Darcy leans in the doorway of the bathroom in their motel room, drying her hands with a handtowel. Her eyes are on Jane, who is lying on the bed farthest from the door. The older woman's right foot is propped up on the extra pillows they'd wheedled from the front desk, plus the extra blanket beside. From the way she's breathing, she is being very careful with the cracked ribs. Darcy had butterflied a long, deep gash across her lower ribs, too, and had killed two birds with one stone by wrapping the lower ribcage with gauze.

“You… you look like you're gonna rub your skin off, you keep doing that,” Jane says, almost breathily, giving Darcy a half-smile and inviting her sister to laugh with her.

Darcy is not having it. “What the hell were you thinking?” she asks sharply, struggling to keep her voice at a decibel that won't have the other patrons calling in a domestic dispute. “Seriously, what the fucking hell were you doing out there?”

Jane tries to sit up against the headboard and immediately winces, dropping back down to her pillow. “I was trying-” she takes a sharp, shallow breath - “I was trying to save your ass. You're welcome.”

“Jesus Christ, Jane!” Darcy explodes, throwing the towel on the floor in a move she knows will be seen as petulant. “For fuck's sake, I told you I had him! And you walked right into his next move!”

“Well, forgive me for not wanting to see you _dead_!” Jane snaps back, chin stubbornly set.

“Oh well excuse me for not wanting you to _die for me_ out of some _misplaced obligation_ because _Dad told you to protect me_! Especially when I _**had it under control**_!” There is a ringing silence when she finishes, and she stands there in the bathroom doorway, eyes locked with her sister's. Jane's response, when it comes, is soft but steely.

“You can't ask me to stand by if you could die. You're my little sister. I can't do it, Darce.”

Darcy sighs, shoulders caving forward. “I love you, too, Janey. But you've gotta start trusting me in the field, or we're both gonna end up dead. Or worse.” She reaches behind her to turn off the bathroom light, walks to the closest bed and collapses onto it, booted feet hanging off the side. Turning her face out of the mattress, she looks up and over at Jane. “I know I took a break for college, but c'mon, I have your back, and you know I know how to hunt.”

Jane closes her eyes and flaps her hand at her sister. She won't let Darcy see her inner terror, because Darcy's can't possibly understand what it's like to fear losing her. It's Jane's job to be the strong one, because Darcy's always been softer. “I know,” she settles for saying. “I also know I need some damn sleep, so be a dear and shut that light off, will you?”

She hears Darcy's disbelieving, stifled snort of laughter, but also hears movement and a click and the room is bathed in darkness.

They're familiar with the dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Very short drabble. I can well see Jane being the fierce, stoic Dean - applying her mind to the business like she does her science. Darcy makes for a good Sam, dedicated to Jane but maybe not always been all-in with the hunting.


End file.
